Clones are people too
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Bella lives in Mount Vernon, New York. Her life was great, she just started 8th grade a couple months ago, had the best friends and had a huge crush.She thought her day couldnt get any worse but what happens when her parents tell her she's a clone.
1. SAY WHAT NOW?

**Ok I know I promised to update my other stories but I had wrote this story a couple weeks ago and I cant wait any longer I just had to post it. I also have two other stories that are not posted. One I lost so I have to re-write the first two chapters. Originally that was the first fan fiction I wrote but I lost it. note to self: NEVER write a story on my sidekick 3 ever again! **

**This story was inspired by a conversation I remembered from science class. My science teacher said something that changed their minds. I don't want to ruin this surprise for you so I will tell you what he said at the bottom of the page. So technically the plot of the story belongs to my science teacher I guess. The best science teacher I ever had and I will miss everyone and everything from 8th**** grade =) **

**I already miss my friends even though we keep in touch and online and stuff. ok you guess don't need my whole life story so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I'm secretly engaged to Taylor Lautner so all other girls keep your hands off him. The wedding is when I turn 21 which is in a couple years ;) **

Clones are people tooTo say I was mad would be a understatement. I was beyond angry and heartbroken. My name is Bella Swan and I live in Mount Vernon, New York. The reason I'm heartbroken and pissed off is because the boy that I had a huge crush on rejected me in the rudest way possible. This is what happened. I had told my friend Mel, short for Mellonia, that I really liked him, she was like 'ew why do you like him.' And to be honest I thought he was sweet, cute and funny. I was probably the only girl in the world that liked him. Mel begged me to let her ask him out for me and I finally agreed to let her. The first time she asked he said no. She asked again later in the day and asked why not. His answer enraged me and broke my heart. He said no because- because. I don't even want to think about now I'm on my way home, mount Vernon isn't that big and I'm in middle school, next year I will be going to high school and I will be beyond happy to get away from this horrid school. Right now all I want to do is go home and forget about him. When I got home I went straight on my laptop, forget my homework I'm not in the mood. As soon as I got on aim, Mel started hitting me up with apologies and asking me if I was all right. Of course I lied and said yeah I'm all right. I couldn't take it anymore and logged off aim and went to facebook. My parents knew nothing about facebook and I intended on keeping it that way. My parents came in just as I turned off my laptop. My dad, Charlie and my mom, Renee. They both looked nervous, I never seen my parents so nervous, what could have happened. "Bella we have to tell you something that will change your life forever" my mom said. A thousand things were going through my mind, did someone die, will I die, what's going on? " what is it, is everyone ok?" I was clearly panicking and my dad looked really sad when he spoke. " Bella, we never told you but your not our daughter, your a clone, the original girl's family was very rich and had their baby cloned when she was a baby just in case something happened and she needed extra body parts. They needed someone to raise the clone, which is you, so the you was healthy and strong. The girl whom you are a clone of, her name is Isabella Elizabeth Sanchez. I'm sorry but she was in a terrible accident and she lost her arms and one leg. They need your body parts to give to her, we are not sure if you will survive but we have to give you up." I was crying by the time he finished, I can't believe I'm a clone. Worst of all they want me to give up my freakin' body parts for this girl I don't even know. I might be a clone but I'm still a human being. I thought cloning was illegal. This has to be some sick joke. " Dad, mom is this your idea of a sick joke because its not funny at all" I said but they looked serious. " we are not joking, its true your nothing but a stupid little clone. We only took you in as our own because we were paid." Renee sneered. I can't believe this, she was suppose to be my mom but now I see her true colors, she will do anything for a quick buck. She doesn't love me and never did." I cant believe you just said that! I hate you!" I yelled as I ran to my room. Tears were freely running down my face and I was sobbing. Then I heard a knock on my door but it was locked and there was nobody I wanted to talk to so I ignored it. "Bella you leave to go to Spain tomorrow" Renee said then walked away. No way I'm going to stay here to go die at Spain for some girl. Clone or not I am human. I'm not staying here. I emptied my Book bag and put my clothes in it, then I packed all the money I saved sense I was little, it was $5,000.75. I saved all the money I found on the street, what my so called parents gave me and my baby sitting job. I never spent more then a dollar a year. I don't know why but I never did. I have $4,700 dollars on my credit card, and 300 in cash. Later I will take the money off the card and put it in cash then cut up the card. I don't want to be found. I went rid my bike to the airport. Once I got there I paid for a flight to Forks, Washington. I don't know why I'm going there but I just wanted to get far, far away.

**A/N: Here is what my science teacher said in class like in the middle of the year so think about this. What if one day you came home and your parents told you that you're a clone and the person that you're a clone of was in a terrible accident and lost his/her arms and legs and needed your arms and legs. And you had to give up your own body parts" Ok so think about that and you will understand how Bella felt in the story. I'm still not sure who I'm going to pare Bella up with. One of the wolves might imprint on her or I might have her fall in love with Jasper maybe? I don't know what should I do. leave a comment. And I know your thinking why not put h don't her with Edward but sorry I hate Edward for being the retarded ugly bum that he is in twilight-breaking dawn. I hate the way he acted like he was Bella's father instead her boyfriend. and he wouldn't let her see Jacob when its much safer to be with Jacob then with a blood thirsty vampire. I'm sorry team Edward fans but I hate Edward Cullen deeply but probably wont be Edward bashing in this story.**

**please leave a review =)**


	2. Blonde Angel

**Sorry I would have updated this earlier but I'm watching Avatar: The last Airbender, the TV show not the movie. I am so into this show that I can feel the TV messing with my brain. OK its on ended so on for now so on with the story. I need to turn away from the TV in type. After the episode.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does. **

I couldn't help but think about everything I went through, everything I'm leaving. I'm going to miss my friends. They were funny, caring, loving and weird in a good way. I knew Sally sense 5th grade. She was the best. Tina was fun, but she was annoying too, sometimes I wonder how she made it to the 8th grade. Mel comes off as sweet and quiet but when you really get to know her she a wild, over dramatic little thing. I see her as my little sister even though she's older then me. I will miss her so much.

I'm still not sure if it will be safe to keep my aim and facebook. If my parents find out about them and track me down it could be the end of me. I still cant believe I'm a clone! I'm not even human, I don't have a birth mother. The woman I thought was my mother, turns out to be a hateful gold digger. No wonder she had so many nice things. She used the money that was suppose to be for keeping me alive in case that Isabella girl got hurt.

Ugh don't they understand even if I'm not human, I'm still a person, I still have feelings, and right now I'm a frightened little girl who needs someone to take care of her, someone to hold her and tell her everything will be alright. But I don't have that, I have to be strong. If I'm not strong then I might as well go back to New York and tell them to take away my life, take away my body parts and give them to thatgirl, the_ original_. I wonder how much longer do I have until I get there. Oh there is that lady person that walks up and down the isles. "um excuse me" I said low but she still heard me, "oh hello young one, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly, she seems nice. She has long dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a pretty face and a fairly sized body. "um yeah I was wondering when will we land?" I asked her as sweetly as she talked to me. "you still have about 5 more hours sweetheart, can I get you anything else?" UGH 5 more hours this is a long flight. I am a little hungry maybe I can order food. "Is there any fried chicken?" I asked** (sorry if I mess anything up on the plane thing, I haven't been on a plane sense I was a baby and I don't remember that) **"Anything to drink with that?" She asked "hmm coke" I said.

Soon Later she came back with my fried chicken and coke, and she brought me a slice of chocolate cake sweet! "here you go sweetie " she said "Thanks" I said with a big grin on my face, I have a weakness for chocolate what can I say? The chicken was great, and the chocolate cake was awesome! Best I ever had. Better then when me and Charlie and Renee made one when I was 4.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Daddy I'm hungry!" I yelled to them. They looked at me and smiled then Charlie said "What would you like to eat Little Bellsy " Charlie asked using his nickname for me that for some reason I loved. I put my finger on my chin and thought for a bit then yelled "CHWOCOLATE CAKE!" I was bouncing up and down while repeating chocolate cake. Renee and Charlie laughed and got up from their seats. "come on Bella you wanna help bake it?" Renee asked, she was so much nicer back then. "YEAH!" I yelled while running into the kitchen, they followed me and Renee got the cake mix. Charlie sat me on the table and put a big bowl next to me. Then Renee gave me the open cake mix to pour in there, with her help. _

_After that Charlie cracked 2 eggs , then let me crack one. I cracked it on his head, while he was knelling down to hand me the a spoon. He was shocked to say the least. Renee and I cracked up as the egg was going down his face. He wiped it off and laughed also. Then Renee, Charlie and me put the other ingredients in the bowl and I got to mix it up with Charlie. Then Renee poured it into a pan and put it in the oven. _

_When they both wasn't looking I threw flour at the both of them, because I was a sneaky little one. That started a major flour fight and we had a lot of fun. After the cake finished baking and cooled down we put the chocolate frosting on it and of course I ate some frosting too. Then Renee gave me a big piece of cake and I ate all of it. Charlie and Renee had smaller pieces and we all had a big glass of milk to drink too. _

_After we ate they gave me a bath and I splashed like always but still had fun nonetheless._

_Flashback End_

I'm really going to miss Charlie, he seemed to always care for me. Plus he looked so torn when he told me about me being a clone and all. But Renee she could care less if I was dead or alive as long as she got her money out of it. I'm not going to miss her one bit. _Just keep lying to yourself like that's going to help. You know your going to miss her also. _UGH stupid voice in my head. SHUT UP! I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to go to sleep. Relax a bit before I get off this plane. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me. It was 6 am after all. I will be in Washington at 11 am. I just hope I find a nice place to stay, maybe a motel. With that thought I went to sleep before it could get worse.

I was having a nightmare, my parents told me I was a clone and they were going to take away my body parts. Then I ran away and I was on a plan to Washington. "Excuse me, excuse me you have to wake up, the plane has landed." I heard a lady tell me, I opened my eyes to see that I was on the plane, OH NO the nightmare is real, I am a clone and I ran away. " The plane had landed and this is where you get off" The lady said nicely. I got up stretched and got off the plane. I went to get my luggage, which was a black book bag that had my name bejeweled on it. I grabbed my bag then went into the bathroom, I did my business and changed my clothes. I am now wearing black skinny jeans, converse sneakers, and a nice purple shirt that says 'I'm a major Diva' on it. I brushed my long reddish brown hair and put it in a ponytail. Simple enough.

I'm in Port Angeles, I don't know much about it except its in Washington. I walked around not really sure where I was going. After a while I was at some docking port, that seems very creepy. I started walking faster, out of habit, when I'm scared I walk faster. The street I was on looked abandoned. nobody was in sight. Except for a group of men that looked drunk and stupid. I walked the opposite way of them and tried not to attract any attention, but of course being my clumsy self I tripped over the sidewalk and fell. The little sound went down the whole block. The men saw me and started to walk towards me, I got up and ran for my life, if there was one thing I learned it was never trust men, especially drunk men. They could be rapist for all I know and I don't want to take that chance. They were getting closer to me, I was so scared then I ran into something, it was one of those men, he held my arms really tight while telling the others to come over and check me out. "hey look at this one, kind of young but still pretty don't you think" he slurred over his words as he was obviously drunk. "Let me go your hurting me." I said while trying to get lose and he laughed. "here that guys, she wants me to let her go." the others laughed with him.

Then I did all I could think of, I kneed him and then ran yelling "HELP. HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Then one of them got a hold of me "I'll help you alright, help you into a graveyard" he said then he punched me in the stomach and I'm pretty sure I heard something crack. I screamed in pain as he threw me on the floor and started kicking me. _This is it huh? this is how I'm going to die, by getting gang raped and beat up. why didn't I just let Renee and Charlie take me to where ever so I could get killed without pain_.

Then I heard the voice of an angel say "You get your hands off her or I will gladly kill you all" I looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair, she was beautiful and golden eyes. She looked like an angel, but much more lethal. The idiot drunks laughed and said "Look guys our prayers have been answered, they sexy lady right here will be much more fun to play with than this little girl" Then this really buff dude came from out of nowhere behind the blonde angel. He was beautiful, and had a lot of muscles, he looked like he was ready to kill also. "I believe you were told to get your hands off the girl" he hissed at them. They looked a scared now, they all nodded and ran away like drunk little chickens. I was curled up in a ball crying from all the pain, I'm pretty sure I have a few broken bones. The blonde angel and buff dude slowly approached me, I guess to show they meant no harm. The blonde angel kneeled down next to me and spoke softly "My name is Rosalie and this is Emmett. Are you alright." I shook my head no, I'm not even sure if I can get up. "Would it be alright if I brought you to my house, my father is a doctor and he can check to see if anything is broken." I nodded my head. "yes" I sounded so weak even to myself. Rosalie helped me up and I almost fell if she didn't catch me. Then she lifted me up bridal style and carried me. "What's you name?" she asked me so low I almost didn't hear it. "Arabella, but call me Bella" I said through clenched teeth because I was in serious pain. "That's a nice name" this time it was Emmett who spoke. He didn't look as scary as he did earlier. "Thanks" I said.

Rosalie carried me to a black car and laid me down in the back seat. She sat up front with Emmett who was driving. After a while of driving I slowly fell asleep, car rides always made me sleep ever sense I was a baby. Plus I was in so much pain, I just closed my eyes and let the blackness over take me.

**hoped you liked it! I might not be able to update most of my stories soon because my mom is really stressing that I do my summer reading, which sadly fan fictions don't count =( anyway review. **


	3. The truth

**Ok here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Anyway I was thinking of ways to kill vampires (well Edward) and I was wondering wouldn't it kill him if you shoved a lit firecracker down his throat. It would be cool to watch him explode. :D **

**I know I know I'm a sick girl but hey what can I say it would be cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or I would have killed Edward with a firecracker because that sounds so awesome! **

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I were in Port Angeles shopping all day. I only got him to agree to come because I told him he could help me pick out stuff in Victoria Secret. Of course he agreed then. If your wondering why I didn't go with Alice, the reason is because she went somewhere with Jasper. I brought some new clothes for me and Emmett, and Emmett got some games and ducky boxers. I will never understand why he likes those.

We were walking around Port Angeles, going to the car when I heard a scream for help. I told Emmett to take my bags to the car while I go check things out. He took and walked to the car at human speed. I checked to make sure no humans were around then ran at vampire speed to wear I heard the scream. It was at the docking port. I heard the little girls voice again and this time she was screaming in pain. I followed the scream, really worried. The sight before me gave me flashbacks of my last human moments. a group of guys beating up a girl who looked about 13 or 14. I wasn't going to let this go any farther. "Get your hands off her or I will gladly kill you" I threatened the scum that was beating her. The drunk idiot said "Look guys our prayers have been answered, they sexy lady right here will be much more fun to play with than this little girl" Does he know who I am? I could easily snap him in half with one hand. I could hear Emmett coming over to where I was. "I believe you were told to get your hands off the girl" Emmett growled at them. They nodded and ran away like drunk little chickens. People like them make me sick.

Then I slowly approached the girl, to show her I meant no harm. I kneeled down next to her and asked "My name is Rosalie and this is Emmett" I pointed to where Emmett was. "are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head no as more tears fell down her face. I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't get here when I did. "Would it be alright if I brought you to my house, my father is a doctor and he can check to see if anything is broken." Carlisle would defiantly help her. He is a doctor after all. she nodded her head "yes" she sounded so weak and broken. I wonder what was she doing on this side of Port Angeles anyway. Where are her parents and why would they leave their child alone like this. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Arabella but call me Bella." She said threw clenched teeth. She looked like she was in serious pain. "That's a nice name" Emmett told her. "Thanks" Arabella said. She really does have a nice name. She has long mahogany hair, pale face, she still has a little of that childish roundness, but she was pretty nonetheless.

We soon approached the car and I laid her down in the back seat very carefully. I got in the passenger seat as Emmett was already in the driver seat. Emmett drove at a slow and steady 85 mph. I could hear as Bella's heat beat slowed to a steady pace that meant she was sleeping.

When we got to the house I got out and went to the back and got Bella. She was still sleep as I walked through the door. Everyone's eyes were on me and Bella. Carlisle was down in here in an instant, I guess he smelt the blood. "oh what happened?" he asked "Well some guys were attacking her, me and Rose came to the rescue. and she's badly hurt might have some broken ribs" Emmett beat me at saying it. " Oh well take her and to your room and I will get my medical bag and check her out" Carlisle said and we went upstairs to his office and I laid her on mine and Emmett's bed. We left the room as Carlisle worked on her.

While he was working on her Alice and Jasper came home and we filled them in on what happened. Then Carlisle said we could come back in, and I raced in there but slowly opened the door in case she would wake up. She was asleep and looked so peaceful. After a couple of hours she started screaming, I looked around for any sign of a threat but there was none. She was having a nightmare I went of to the bed. "Bella, Bella honey wake up. wake up your having a nightmare" I said, after a while she calmed down and opened her eyes. She looked at me then tears started falling down her face. I pulled her into my lap and let her rest her head on my shoulder. She cried on my shoulder for a while. After she stopped crying she looked up at me and whispered "Thank you" and then she gave me a hug. I hugged her back, tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. I will never let anything or anybody hurt this little girl ever again. "Rosalie before you start making promises to yourself you should find out about her parents" Edward said in a low voice so only use vampires could hear. _Stupid mind reader mind your business. _I thought just for him "Bella where are your parents? Why were you all alone over there?" I asked her lightly. She stiffened in my arms, and then looked down at her hands.

.

**Bella POV**

As soon as Rosalie asked me about my parents I stiffened and looked down at my hands. Oh how do I tell them I have no birth parents because I'm not human. I'm a clone. "Um I don't have p-parents." I mumbled really low hoping she didn't hear it but she did. "What do you mean you don't have any parents, what happened to them?" She asked clearly concerned for me. I sighed as I thought I might as well tell her. "nothing happened to them because I don't have parents, I never did" I was still looking at my hands as I fought the urge to not let even one tear drop from my face. _Your stronger than that Arabella. Don't cry like a baby over people who didn't even love you._ I kept telling myself. "I don't understand. You have to have birthparents."This time it was Emmett who spoke. He came and sat next to me and Rose. "Not when your a clone."

**Ha cliffy I know I'm evil but the way things are going I might update again tonight. Note that I said might. Oh and I'm not sure when I will update my other stories because I'm fighting writers block for them.**


	4. First day of school

_**So here is chapter 4. review it please. your reviews make me very happy and want to update faster.**_

_I pulled her into my lap and let her rest her head on my shoulder. She cried on my shoulder for a while. After she stopped crying she looked up at me and whispered "Thank you" and then she gave me a hug. I hugged her back, tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. I will never let anything or anybody hurt this little girl ever again. "Rosalie before you start making promises to yourself you should find out about her parents" Edward said in a low voice so only use vampires could hear. Stupid mind reader mind your business. I thought just for him" Bella where are your parents? Why were you all alone over there?" I asked her lightly. She stiffened in my arms, and then looked down at her hands._

_. _

_**Bella POV**_

_As soon as Rosalie asked me about my parents I stiffened and looked down at my hands. Oh how do I tell them I have no birth parents because I'm not human. I'm a clone. "Um I don't have p-parents." I mumbled really low hoping she didn't hear it but she did. "What do you mean you don't have any parents, what happened to them?" She asked clearly concerned for me. I sighed as I thought I might as well tell her. "nothing happened to them because I don't have parents, I never did" I was still looking at my hands as I fought the urge to not let even one tear drop from my face. Your stronger than that Arabella. Don't cry like a baby over people who didn't even love you. I kept telling myself. "I don't understand. You have to have birthparents." This time it was Emmett who spoke. He came and sat next to me and Rose. "Not when your a clone."_

**now on with the story**

I kept my head down as I said that. There was silence for a while and I feared the worst, that they would hate me like m-Renee did, I don't even consider her a mother anymore. But I wouldn't blame them if they hated me, I'm not human, a worthless science project. I was brought out of my thoughts when Rosalie's dad murmured "impossible" there was silence, it was kind of awkward. "If you don't mind me asking do you live anywhere close by?" Rosalie's dad asked me. "No, I don't live anywhere, I ran away from my home in New York." I said while still looking down at my hands. "New York? that's very far from Washington. Do you mind me asking why you ran away?" Rosalie's dad asked again, I could tell he was only curious. "Its okay, um…" I just realized I don't know his name "Carlisle" he gave me his name. "Carlisle…." I told them everything that happened from the time my parents walked in the door the last day I was in New York to when I ran away. By the time I finished my story I was crying. Rosalie and Emmett were comforting me.

"You can stay with us if you like. Would you like that?" Rosalie asked me. I looked up at her with some tears still in my eyes, I nodded my head "I would really like that, if its ok." I said looking around at all of them to see them nod their heads. "It would be our pleasure if you would stay here." Carlisle said. I couldn't believe my ears, I finally met people that accept me for who I am. I don't know what I have done to deserve to have been sent to these people but I am very grateful to be in their presence. "Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am." I told them. Just then Rosalie hugged me closer to her and said something that was too low for me to hear but sounded like 'your welcome.'

**A few days later**

It has been interesting in the Cullen house sense I got here. I have my own room not so far from Rosalie and Emmett's room. Although I trust all the Cullen's I trust Rose and Emmett the most. I found out things about the Cullen family also, like all of them are adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Emmett is like a big teddy bear on steroids, scary looking but harmless. Rose is like the big sister I always wanted, even though sometimes she acts more like a mom to me then a sister. Alice is a fun little pixie, she loves shopping a little too much and as much as I like it she goes a little overboard. At least she lets me get stuff that I like and I get to go to my favorite store Hot Topic. Jasper is a very calm person, even though I haven't really got to know him that much he seems really nice and I cant wait to learn more about him. And last but not least Edward, he is kind of creepy, the way he stares at me, and he is always up in his room doing god knows what, he seems nice but he creeps me out. A LOT, which is saying something because I was always the creepy one in school, people feared me.

I cant believe they are making me go to school, well I can but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I guess I will find out. I'm going to Forks middle/high school. Forks is so small that they have the middle school joined with the high school. Alice, Jasper and Edward are sophomores while Emmett and Rose are seniors. I'm only in 8th grade so I will be all by myself.

As I got ready for school Alice was begging from behind my door to let her dress me which there was no way in heck I was letting that happen. With a sigh in defeat she finally left me alone to get dressed. I dressed simple in dark skinny jeans and a off the shoulder white top, with a white and black checker board wristband and a spiky belt. I left my straightened my long curly hair and just left it out. I put on a little mascara, some grayish-black eye shadow for a small smoky effect ,but not to much for my natural look to not show, and a little bit of lip gloss. By the time I finished it was 7:45 and we had to be at school by 8:15. Alice was still getting ready when I left my room and went downstairs. I greeted everybody and they all said I looked very pretty except for Emmett who said I look hot, which made me blush and Rose slap him in the back of the head. Esme had made me pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs and I ate it all gladly. When I asked the others they simply said they already ate. I was suspicious to why I never see them eat but I wasn't going to say anything.

After I finished eating Alice finally came downstairs. We left the house in two different cars, Jasper, and Alice and Edward went in Edwards silver Volvo, while me, Emmett and Rose went in Emmett's Jeep. We got to the school at eight o clock and Rose took me to go get my schedule from the office. "Hello there how may I help you?" some old-looking lady asked me from behind the front desk, her name tag said 'Ms. Cope.' "Hello I'm the new student, Arabella Whitlock." I told her nicely.

I remembered the story I was suppose to tell everyone at school, after the millionth time Rose and the others reminded me. I was to say I am Rosalie and Jasper's cousin Arabella Whitlock from New York and that my parents died in a car accident so Carlisle and Esme were nice enough to take me in. Hey it wasn't a complete lie. "yes, yes let me get you your schedule and papers." Ms. Cope said nicely to me. She walked away to somewhere in the back of the office and then returned with papers in her hand. "Here you go, your schedule, and have all your teachers sign this for you." She said while handing me a piece of paper. "Thanks" I said as I walked out the office with Rosalie, then looked at my schedule to see what classes I have.

_**Period one: Algebra**_

_**Period two: AP English**_

_**Period three: Science**_

_**Period four: History**_

_**Period five: Lunch**_

_**Period six: Art**_

_**Period seven: Biology**_

_**Period eight: Gym**_

Ugh algebra first thing in the morning sucks! I am going to be so bored, plus I'm not a morning person. UGH. I hadn't noticed I had said that out loud until Rosalie said "it's not that bad, you'll survive" then she chuckled. I grunted. Rose showed me walked me to my class then went to her class. I walked in the classroom, and all eyes went on me. UGH** (Don't you just hate when that happens?) **I hate having so much attention, it is annoying and embarrassing. I just felt like slapping all of them and telling them to mind their business. I walked up to the teacher's desk "Hello I'm Arabella Whitlock and I'm new here." I told her. "I'm miss Jane. now if you wouldn't mind, introduce yourself to the class." ugh I hate introducing myself. Ms. Jane got up and ushered me to the front of the class "Attention class we have a new student and I would like to give her a warm welcome. Arabella introduce yourself" She said the last part looking at me.

I sighed. "Hello my name is Arabella Whitlock, cousin of Rosalie and Jasper Hale. call me Bella or I wont answer you. I recently moved here from New York because my parents died in a car accident, so the Mrs. and Dr. Cullen were nice enough to take me in as one of their own." I said my whole fake mini- life story without messing up. I kind of rushed it out to and all eyes were still on me and I felt a little awkward. "Ok Bella why don't you go sit next to Seth other there." Ms Jane told me and pointed out to a cute native looking boy with chin length jet black hair and a smile that could make any girl melt. I hesitantly went and took a seat next to the boy without staring at him.

I was going to keep to myself but he had other plans. "Hi I'm Seth Clearwater." he said to me while sticking out his hand for me to shake it. I was slightly nervous but didn't let it show. "Bella" I said while shaking his hand, his hand was warm and mine fit perfectly in his. It felt weird and too formal to shake someone's hand but I was not giving this random boy a hug. "nice to meet you Bella" he said with a smile on his face. Oh my could this boy get any cuter. "you too Seth" I said right before Ms Jane called attention to the class and started the lesson. I barely paid attention to the class as all I could think of was the extremely cute boy sitting next to me.

But I wasn't going to let a cute face and good first impression make me fall for him. I had already made that mistake of falling for someone before I knew them and then I got my heart broken, at least it wasn't directly said to me. The pain of rejection doesn't hurt as much when your close friend tells you instead of the rejecter calling you ugly and saying some other rude things to your face. I just wish I could have stayed a little longer to cause him some physical pain like he caused me emotion pain. Doesn't he know that a girl's ego is a very breakable thing and so is her heart. I should have never had Mel ask him out, now he probably well think I left because of him. But to be honest I think he needs new glasses because I'm sure I look pretty darn hot in some of the outfits I wear. I know that sounds conceited but if nobody else will say it I will say it for myself.

Before I knew it the class was over, I packed up my stuff and headed out the door when Seth called my name from behind me. "Hey Bella I was wondering, if it would be alright for me to walk you to your next class?" He said while scratching the back of his head slightly nervous. "Okay" I said, he doesn't know that he just made my day. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had AP English next. "I don't have that class, I have regular English, but hey look at the bright side, we have other classes together except for biology." Seth said, "I'll walk you to your class anyway, mine is close by." All I could do was smile and nod, Seth seemed really nice and I could see us becoming good friends in the near future. We talked about things while we walked to my class, I learned that Seth has a older sister named Leah, and he lives in La Push reservation, he is only in Forks because his school burnt down and needs to be fixed. Though I secretly hope his school takes a long time to get fixed so he can stay in Forks with me. When I got to my class I said bye to Seth and walked into A P English. My teacher seemed really nice and um hyper? Even though I fell asleep in there like I always do in English, at least I didn't get caught.

Seth was waiting outside the door when I got left the classroom. The rest of the day I hung out with Seth and met some of his friends, Angela, Ben, Jessica and Jacob. Jacob was 15 already and in 9th grade. He has the same lunch as us 8th graders. The day was going great until I went to Biology and had this Mike Newton kid as my partner. He is such a flirt and a kiss-up. It was sad really, that boy really needs to take a hint and figure out I'm not interested. When the bell rung, I got out of that class really fast. Then I realized I had no idea where the gym was. Ugh now I have to find the gym. I mentally kicked myself for that one. Thank goodness Seth came to the rescue just in time, because the annoying Newton kid was walking over my way and when I saw Seth I walked really fast over to where he was. "Hey Bel- someone's in a rush to get to gym." He said. "Not really, I hate gym but I'm in a rush to get away from a potential future stalker." I said nodding my head over to wear Mike was trying to catch up to where we were. "Can you just show me where the girls entrance is to the gym and now." I grabbed his hand and pulled Seth in a random direction, but he pulled me another direction "Whoa hold on there 1. your going the wrong way and 2. He will not bother you, if you want I could say something to him" I thought about it but I didn't want Seth to get in trouble over me so I told him "No that's okay if he keeps up the stalking business, I know how to defend myself." I said with an evil smile at the picture in my head of how I could harm mike using only my knee and fist. "I don't think I want to know what your thinking because I kind of got a mental picture in my head, and here we are, enjoy gym" he said while letting go of my hand. I forgot we were holding hands, a blush started to appear on my face as I realized that.

Gym went by fast, I had gym with Seth and Angela. The coach said I didn't have to do anything today seeing as I don't have any stuff prepared. Sadly Mike had the same gym period and he keep looking at me. It felt awkward. Watching Seth play basketball was like watching a male model playing sports. Wait did I just say that. It made no sense to me and I'm the one who thought it! "What's got you so confused?" I snapped out of it when Angela said that. I hadn't realized I had a confused facial expression. "huh" I asked. "You look like a confused lost puppy." she told me. "Oh I was just thinking and confused myself. I know it sounds weird but I confuse myself a lot." I said and she laughed, I laughed along with her.

Before I knew it gym was over and I was walking with Seth and Angela out the building. I saw Rosalie and Emmett. Well I heard Emmett before I saw him "HEY BELLA" Man that dude is loud. "Well ladies as much as I like hanging out with you two, I have to go there's my ride. Bye" Seth said while walking to a car that had who I guess is his mom in there, or maybe his sister I don't know I couldn't see who was in the car. "by Seth" both me and Angela said at the same time. "So…. Angela want to meet my cousin and her big goof of a boyfriend?" I said seeing as Emmett was still waving me over I thought they would like to meet Angela. "um okay sure I guess" Angela looked kind of nervous. "Its okay they are harmless, they wont bite. Rose is really nice and Emmett is like a big teddy bear once you get to know him." I pulled Angela over to meet Rose and Emmett. "Hey guys this is my new friend Angela, Angela this is Rosalie and Emmett" I said introducing them. "Hi" Angela said kind of shy. "nice to meet you Angela" Rosalie said with a smile on her face. "WASSUP!" Emmett said really loud and it made Angela cringe. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry he is just, well we don't know we are still waiting on the test results." I said to Angela and Emmett protested with a "Hey there is nothing wrong with my head." Then a car horn blew and Angela looked back then said "Well I got to go, that's my mom. Bye" with that she was off to the car.

"So Bella who was the dude you wee holding hands with while walking/running to gym with" Emmett said. OMG he saw that. I tried to not blush but failed at it. "Just my friend Seth" I said while not making eye contact with him. "OhMyGosh Bella likes Seth Bella likes Seth" Emmett started to sing and I got even redder. "Emmett shut up!" I said so people wouldn't hear him.


	5. Can i kill Emmett please

**Sorry but I'm not going to be able to update for a while. Hopefully soon I can update though.**

**Previously**

_Before I knew it gym was over and I was walking with Seth and Angela out the building. I saw Rosalie and Emmett. Well I heard Emmett before I saw him "HEY BELLA" Man that dude is loud. "Well ladies as much as I like hanging out with you two, I have to go there's my ride. Bye" Seth said while walking to a car that had who I guess is his mom in there, or maybe his sister I don't know I couldn't see who was in the car. "by Seth" both me and Angela said at the same time. "So…. Angela want to meet my cousin and her big goof of a boyfriend?" I said seeing as Emmett was still waving me over I thought they would like to meet Angela. "um okay sure I guess" Angela looked kind of nervous. "Its okay they are harmless, they wont bite. Rose is really nice and Emmett is like a big teddy bear once you get to know him." I pulled Angela over to meet Rose and Emmett. "Hey guys this is my new friend Angela, Angela this is Rosalie and Emmett" I said introducing them. "Hi" Angela said kind of shy. "nice to meet you Angela" Rosalie said with a smile on her face. "WASSUP!" Emmett said really loud and it made Angela cringe. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry he is just, well we don't know we are still waiting on the test results." I said to Angela and Emmett protested with a "Hey there is nothing wrong with my head." Then a car horn blew and Angela looked back then said "Well I got to go, that's my mom. Bye" with that she was off to the car._

_"So Bella who was the dude you wee holding hands with while walking/running to gym with" Emmett said. OMG he saw that. I tried to not blush but failed at it. "Just my friend Seth" I said while not making eye contact with him. "OhMyGosh Bella likes Seth Bella likes Seth" Emmett started to sing and I got even redder. "Emmett shut up!" I said so people wouldn't hear him._

**Now on with the story.**

I woke up the next morning hearing Emmett telling me to wake up for school. Gosh who gave him permission to wake me up. "Bella if you don't get up I will get a bucket of ice water on you, and besides don't you wanna get to school so you can see Seth?" Emmett said. UGH if I wasn't so tired I would get up and slap him. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't let him throw water on me but just to be safe I sat up, a little to fast for my liking. Then I heard Emmett's booming laugh. "I now know how to get you up in the morning. Just say Seth and you will be up faster than I don't know what." I'm not a morning person and he is really annoying me. "Emmett who let you in here?" I asked annoyed. "Whoa don't bite my head off now. I can see someone isn't a morning person." he laughed again. I somewhat growled at him and he just kept laughing and walked out.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I was restless with the nightmares I had, I just hope they don't come back. I was dreaming that Charlie and Renee had found me and took me away from the Cullen's, from my new home.

Just then I felt something ice cold splash all over me and my bed, I screamed and sat up to see Emmett with a empty bucket laughing. I glared at him just as the Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward came into the room to see what was wrong. "EMMETT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled at him, and he kept laughing until Rosalie hit him on the back of the head then whispered something into his ear that made him gulp with wide eyes. "Come on Rosie, that's unfair, I was just having some fun." Emmett pleaded her. I wonder what she said to him. I could see the others had amusement in their eyes, except for Esme who walked over to me. "Are you ok?" Esme asked me. I nodded my head yes then told her I was going to take a shower.

I took a nice long HOT shower, so I could get some body heat back. After I finished my shower I remembered I didn't have any clothes in the bathroom with me so I would have to make a run for it, without falling, to my room. I peeked through the door to see that nobody was in the hall, then I ran into my room clinging onto my towel for dear life. After I made it into my room I saw that my clothes were already picked out for me. I knew it had to be either Esme, Rose or Alice. Most likely Alice. I shrugged and put my clothes on then combed my hair. Alice came up and offered to help me with my hair and I let her. She straightened my curly hair and put a little bit of makeup on me but not to much. I blushed when she said, that boys wont be able to keep their eyes off me.

After that I decided to ride with Alice, and Jasper to school today Emmett looked slightly hurt but he'll live I'm sure. Edward rode with Emmett and Rosalie but not before looking at me and winking. He kind of scares me a little. Alice drove the car ignoring Jasper's protest that he should drive and I had an idea on the way to school. "Hey Jasper?" I asked innocently. He looked back at me and said, "Yeah Bella?"

"How good are you with pranks?" I smiled evilly as I asked him that. "You wanna prank Emmett as revenge?" he asked and I just nodded with the evil smile still in place. "I believe I could help you out with that." he said. The whole ride to school Jasper and I were talking about ways to prank Emmett back.

When we got to school I went to my locker to get my books for the day. I closed my locker and almost had a heart attack when I saw Seth was right behind my locker door. "Seth….never….do…..that….again" I breathed while holding my heart. He just laughed "Come on before we are late for class." I said while walking away from him.

Algebra is boring, and confusing. Some of it is easy then it gets hard like with is up with that? In English I actually stayed awake this time and all. Science was going good until they started talking about clones. I put my head down and tried not to let any tears fall. So many of my classmates saying they want clones, just s they can do their homework and chores and what not. After 20 minutes of them talking about this I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed my stuff and started putting it in my bag. "Hey what are you doing, class doesn't end for another 30 minutes." Seth said to me. I just ignored him. He lifted my face and say the tears in my eyes that I tried to push back. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and stood up and headed for the door. "Ms. Arabella where do you think your going?" my science teacher asked, sounding angry. "out" was my answer as I left the classroom and ran downstairs to hide in the bathroom. I sat in the corner hugging my knees to my chest. I put my hood and put my head on my knees as I quietly sobbed. I heard the bell ring signaling that it was 3rd period had ended but I couldn't find the strength to get up.

It was probably the middle of 4th period when I heard the door open and close. I didn't look up to see who it was. Then I felt a cold arm around me and looked up slightly to see Rosalie and Alice had sat down on either side of me. Rosalie pulled my into her lap and asked me what was wrong. I told her about what happened in science and I could of sworn I heard her hiss. She and Alice just comforted me. Alice brought me a tissue and I wiped my eyes with it, forgetting I had mascara on. It was a good thing it was waterproof.

After I stopped crying I heard the lunch bell ring. I got up and Rosalie helped me. Alice, fixed my makeup. Not that I cared what I looked like at the moment. Then I was about to leave the bathroom when Rosalie grabbed my hand and turned me around. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" she asked again. I nodded my head "Yeah I think I'm alright now."

Rose and Alice went to their classes, and I went to lunch. I didn't feel like eating so I just got a soda. Seth called me over to the table and met me half way. "What happened in science? Are you okay?" Seth asked. He is so caring. "I'm alright. Just something personal, I don't really want to talk about it." I told him. He nodded understandingly then put his arm around me and led me to the table. Angela, Ben and Jacob shared a knowing glance with smirks after looking at me and Seth when we arrived at the table. Jessica looked jealous and mad for some reason.

I then realized Seth still had his arm around me. I blushed and look down at my soda. Jacob smirked at Seth, then Seth seemed to realize his arm was still around me and removed it quickly, I risked a glance at him and saw he was blushing. "uh sorry" he mumbled to me. I tried to hide my blush with my hair but it didn't work. All of a sudden Jacob laughed "hey look it's the blushing duet." I glared at him and he laughed harder. "Shut up" Seth told him and Jake ignored it.

After lunch, art went by fast, too fat for my liking, seeing as next was biology which I had with Newton. Seth walked me to class then went to his class. I went and sat down, I was there before Mike and I hoped that he wouldn't be here today but of course he was. "Hey Bella." he said trying to lower his voice, I guess trying to sound sexy, but to me he sounded like he was talking underwater. "Hello Michael." I said and kept my eyes at the front of the room. "its Mike" he grumbled. "whatever" I said because I really didn't care.

The rest of the day went by slowly, too slow for my liking. I was happy when school ended. "Hey Bella I was wondering, would you like to go to a beach party at La Push tomorrow after school?" Seth asked me. My heart sped up at the idea of going to a beach party with Seth. "I would love to go Seth." I said clearly excited. "Cool, my sister could drive us straight there after school. If that's okay with you"

"That would be awesome." I said and his smile got bigger.

"BELLA COULD YOU STOP FLIRTING SO WE COULD LEAVE ALREADY" Emmett yelled so loud I think they heard that in Texas. A blush immediately appeared on my face. I am so killing Emmett later. Everybody was looking at either me and Seth, or Emmett. "Um bye Seth" I said, kind of awkwardly. "uh bye Bella."

I walked to the car and glared at Emmett. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU UGH" I half yelled/whispered, not wanting anymore attention. He just laughed. "Rosalie, would you care if I killed Emmett?" I asked Rose. She thought about it for a minute "Yeah I would kind of miss him" she said with a smile. "ugh" I stormed off to Alice's car.

"You look like your ready to kill." Jasper commented when I got in the car. "I would love to kill Emmett right about now." I hissed. I am so getting revenge on him if it's the last thing I do.


	6. the wannabe gansta

**Sorry for taking so long to update my stories. School is so distracting and stuff. I will try to update all my stories A.S.A.P.**

So its finally Friday and later I'm going to this bon fire in La Push with Seth and the others. Its going to be so fun. Right now its lunch time and I was walking through the empty halls because I stayed after class for a little.

While walking though the hallways there was this big dude walking around like he had swag. I pity this people in Forks who think they are a 'G'. I just mentally shook my head and walked by him not even second glancing at him. He's kinda hot but not my type.

I walked around the hallway then went downstairs and into another hallway. I think I'm lost. I looked around the empty hallway and heard a big bang. I walked towards it and could believe my eyes, that wannabe gangster had Seth pressed up to the lockers about to punch him in the face. No way I was gonna let that happen.

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU BIG IDIOT!" I yelled. That got both of their attention.

"What did you just call me?" he glared at me like I was suppose to be scared. "Bella, don't. its fine" Seth said but I ignored him.

"You heard me. Your nothing but a poser, you think your all tough and stuff. Guess what? Your not, your just a wannabe gansta." I looked him right in the eye while saying this. He looked really angry. He dropped Seth and walked over to me.

"You better take that back, _little girl_. You know nothing. I guess someone needs to teach you where your place is." He cracked his knuckles. As if he could touch me.

"You couldn't hit me even if you wanted to" I smirked.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl" He said, then he tried to punch me.

"NOO" Seth yelled.

I easily dodged the punch then I grabbed his arm and flipped him, before the big idiot knew what happened he was on the floor. "what the hell?" he said as he got up. He tried to hit me again but I dodged and did one of my cool karate moves and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back then came back over to me.

"I'm bored with you." I said to him, then I kicked him in the groin and he fell down in pain. I walked over to Seth who was looking at me wide eyed. I helped him up. "how did you- what- eh" he stuttered.

I laughed "Living where I use to live, you had to know how to street fight.. And I took Karate from age5 to 12."

"You do know you just beat up Paul, the biggest asshole of the school right?" Seth said. I just shrugged. "Lets go to lunch" I said and then we walked to lunch like nothing happened.

**Paul POV**

I was just about to punch this kid for not giving me his money when this little girl yelled at me and called me a big idiot. I don't think she knows who she is messing with. Stupid new kid. I asked her "what did you just call me?"

"You heard me. Your nothing but a poser, you think your all tough and stuff. Guess what? Your not, your just a wannabe gansta." She looked me right in the eye while saying this. I dropped the little nerd I was holding and walked over to her.

"You better take that back, _little girl_. You know nothing. I guess someone needs to teach you where your place is." I cracked my knuckles. She should really learn her place. Nobody talks to Paul like that without getting messed up.

"You couldn't hit me even if you wanted to" she smirked. Now she is just testing me.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl" I said to her. I wasn't going to hit her too hard because I am not going to jail for killing a little girl. I put my fist back then pushed it forward to punch her in the face, but what should have been her face was just air. Then she grabbed my arm and flipped me onto my back on the ground. "What the hell?" I said as I got up. I tried to punch her again but she dodged me then some karate move and kicked me in the chest. I stumbled back a little. "I'm bored with you" She said, then she kicked me where no pain should ever be kicked. I fell down in extreme pain holding my pride.

How the hell did a little girl just kick my ass? Nope she didn't. she just got some lucky shots. Yeah just some lucky shots at me. There is no way that a little girl could hurt me, Paul Meraz.

_This is soo not over, little girl._

**Hope you liked it. I hope it doesn't suck. I've been having serious writer's block lately. **


	7. la push

Lunch went by quickly with Seth bragging about how I kicked the crap out of that Paul Meraz dude. The others stared at me in surprise or praised me. Except for Jessica who was mumbling something about how real girls don't bother trying to break a nail and hit a boy. I ignored her because I didn't feel like arguing with ignorance right now. I just ate my pizza and talked with the others. Jacob seemed very impressed that I had beat up Paul. It was kind of cool to have an older dude seem so interested in me for once. And he is actually good looking.

Bella, he's just impressed with what you did that's all. You know boys aren't interested in you. You found that out when Sean told Mel he didn't want to go out with you. I reminded myself. I still can't believe I thought he was sweet and kind. He freaking said that I was ugly and had a weird voice, it wasn't my fault I got nervous around him and started to stutter when he was near. Ugh why am I even thinking about him now? We're states away and he still finds a way to creep into my mind.

After getting myself to stop thinking about my past crush, the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I am so looking forward to going to la push with Seth. That bon fire is probably gonna be cool. O_o I wonder if they dance around the fire like Indians do in the movies. Will they expect me to dance? I hope not. Wait for all I know that could just be something movie people made up. Stereotypes. I'm just going to have to wait and see.

I was thinking more about it as I left the locker room of gym. I meet Seth outside the locker room and we both walked outside together. I was mostly following him since his ride was my only way to La Push. I walked with him to a minivan that was a purplish color. There was no one in the car and I looked at him slightly confused.

"We have to wait for my sister Leah, apparently she's running a little late in her last class." he said and I nodded. While we waited I looked around, I noticed Rosalie, Emmett and Edward looking at me, Emmett motioned for me to come over there. I looked at Seth, "I'll be right back" he nodded and I walked off to my family.

"yes?" I asked. I looked at them.

"Be careful Bella, I… we don't want you getting hurt." Rosalie said, looking at me.

"I'm just going to hang out with some friends, its no big deal, I'll be alright." I reassured her. Why was she worrying so much. Its not like I'm going to be with someone dangerous or doing dangerous things.

After a few more words of telling me to be careful and stuff like that, I finally escaped my family and went back over to where Seth was. I saw him talking with a girl who must have been his sister because she had long dark black hair (same color as Seth's) and she kinda looked like him, in a brother-sister way. I guess, if that makes any sense.

As I made it over to them Seth saw me and smiled. I smiled back a little. When I got over there Seth introduced me to his older sister Leah, she seemed nice.

I sat in the back seat of the car while Leah drove and Seth sat in the passenger seat. The car ride was mostly silent, except for the radio that was on some weird station. Apparently Leah's into strange music.

When the car stopped, we were at this really big and pretty house, not as pretty as the Cullen's but still pretty. It had flowers outside of it, a small garden, and it was painted white with tints of yellow. It had to have at least two floors.

As we got out the car Seth came over to me. "This is my house." he told me.

"its nice" I said to him and smiles a little. In return he gave me a big grin. "thanks" he said. I giggled at his grin, which made him chuckle in response. We walked into his house, Leah trailing behind us.

"We have some time before the party starts so I thought we could hang out for a while." he explained.

"Oh. Sure" I smiled.

We walked into the house, I met his parents Sue and Harry Clearwater, their really nice people, then we went up to Seth's room. We talked most of the time and played some card games like Uno and I-Dee-Clare-War.

Then later Mrs. Clearwater called us down saying the thingy was starting soon. We went downstairs and then Seth lead me outside and down to the beach. I walked with him, we walked in silence. When we arrived there, people were already there, including Jacob and that Paul dude that was picking on Seth. And the others I didn't know. Oh and there were a bunch of old people sitting on one side of the fire and some other younger people on the other side. I suddenly felt like I didn't belong. Like I wasn't suppose to be here, I was invading something sacred.

Seth pulled me other to where the food was before I could say anything. I got one hot dog and a soda, while Seth got four hot dogs, a burger and a soda. Wow these boys sure can eat. I have no idea where Seth puts it all and still manages to be so fit. Really fit, and good looking and- Bella stop daydreaming.

I shook my head and sat down between Jacob and Seth. Jacob smiled at me but was too busy stuffing his face to actually talk.

That Paul dude saw me and something that sounded like an animal growl escaped him. "What is she doing here?" he basically growled out.

Before he could start stuff Jacob and Seth defended me then one of the old people told Paul to calm the hell down and just shut up and eat. It was kind of funny to see Mr. tough guy get shut down by an old dude.

"ignore Paul, he's just a hot head." Jacob whispered to me. I just nodded because I had just token a bite of my hot dog and I was not about to speak with my mouth full, I am still a lady after all.

"Oh yeah, Bella these are Quil, Embry, Sam, his girl Emily, and Jared." Seth pointed out the people for me, I shyly waved at them and said hello, they responded with smiles and saying hi to me. Then Seth told me the names of the elders. Billy Black, who is Jacob's dad, Old Quil, which is the Quil's gramps, and I already knew Harry Clearwater because he's Seth's dad.

After the commotion calmed down and I was introduced to the peeps around me. The stories began.

* * *

When I got home my family asked me a bunch of dumb questions like: "Are you okay" and "Did anyone try to hurt you?" ect.

When I convinced them that I was fine I went to bed, wondering what was up with them and La Push. And why was Edward looking at me weird. It was kind of creepy, he looked more concerned about me then the others, which is really weird because we barely talk. He's like the most quiet and weirdest one around me. I need to figure out why he's so weird. I'm setting myself on a mission to find out what's up with Edward Cullen even if it's the last thing I do. Unless I forgot…..

* * *

~**Next Monday~**

I finally got my science classes switched and got a new science teacher today. Her name is Mrs. Rettih. It seems hard to pronounce but its really just pronounced Rit-tey. She seemed really nice when I walked into the class. Their doing asexual reproduction and mitosis now. So I just have to pay attention to pass really.

Class soon started and Mrs. Rettih didn't hesitate with starting her starting the lesson.

"Asexual reproduction results from mitotic cell division, or mitosis" she said, "During asexual reproduction, one cell, called the parent cell, divides into two identical daughter cells. The new organisms, called offspring, are genetically identical to the parent cell. There is no joining of the cells in this type of reproduction.

Asexual reproduction is more common in invertebrate animals than vertebrate animals. Unicellular and multicultural plants can reproduce both asexually and sexually. Common types of asexual reproduction include binary fission, budding, sporulation, regeneration and vegetative propagation…

Binary fission is the simplest type of asexual reproduction. During binary fission, a one-celled organism divides by mitosis to form two daughter cells of equal size. Both the nucleus and the cytoplasm divide . The chromosomes of the offspring are identical to that of the parent." She paused for a second.

"Can anyone name some organisms that reproduce by binary fission?"

One kid-that I didn't know- raised his hand. "The Amebas, paramecia and bacteria reproduce by binary fission."

"that's right" said the teacher

She started talking about budding and sporulation next. Then she got to regeneration and it was very interesting.

"Regeneration is the development of a new organism from a part of the parent organism. For example, in starfish, a single arm can develop into a new starfish. Starfish eat oysters and oyster fishermen once tried to kill starfish by cutting them into pieces. Instead of dying, each starfish grew into a new starfish. Regeneration can also mean the replacement of lost body parts…..

Some say that in cloning, it's a possibility that the clone could regenerate body parts, but-" she was cut off by the bell ringing.

"We'll continue this discussion tomorrow" she said as she dismissed the class. At least there isn't any homework.

"Wait, what's the homework?" asked the kid from earlier. As soon as he said that, there was a chorus of "shut up!" by others in the class.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I totally forgot about the homework. Everyone take a worksheet as you leave." She grabbed the worksheets from her table and stood at the door, handing everyone a worksheet as they walked out.

As I left the room I started thinking. Is it possible that I can regenerate if I lost a body part? Would it grow back like a starfish? That would be cool and gross if I could. But I'm not going to cut off a body part to find that out. Hell if I was going to do that I might as well have stayed back in Mount Vernon with-….

Crap. _Bella don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it_

_To late, I'm thinking about it. _I shook my head and walked to my next class.

Somewhere in the middle of history class I fell asleep. I don't know when or why my teacher didn't wake me up but I didn't wake up until about a minute before the bell rang. I still don't get how I do that, its like I have an internal clock in me that knows when to wake up because the period is almost over. Weird.

The rest of the day went slowly and slightly interesting.


End file.
